Her little girl
by Dr.Awesome
Summary: Teresa is hiding something about Jarek's niece, will he be angry or let it slide?


Jarek came storming into her office; she could tell he was angry. Quickly saying to the person on the other end of the phone she hung up and he stood in front of her, hands on his hips.

'Yes?'

She said knowing all too well he was going to tell her exactly what was wrong.

'Vonda is sleeping with her partner. I want him out Teresa, I don't care where but I want him gone'

She knew this was coming, but she was sure that the young officer could have hid it a little longer.

'Jarek I-'

She started but he cut her off

'I'm serious'

'Sit down'

She said sternly, and he held eye contact for a second but then sat in the opposing chair with a huff. Once he was silent for a second she said

'I know, she came to me a few weeks ago in tears about it'

'You knew? You knew about this and didn't tell me?'

'Well let me tell you what happened, maybe you will understand'

He was about to speak but she spoke first.

_Flashback_

Vonda had been like a daughter to her, and although she was young at the time, Teresa cared for her like a daughter. When her partner's brother was killed and he ended up taking care of his young niece she often came over after shift and hung out with them, and they had grown rather close. It was a rainy day when Vonda came to her, and no one was really in the station at the time. She opened the door and when Teresa saw the tears in her eyes she quickly told the person on the other end of the phone she had to deal with something urgent and hung up. The room was silent, and Vonda spoke quietly

'Auntie Teresa'

She said, and it almost broke her heart. She hadn't been called that in a long time, which meant this was pretty serious

'Hey little girl, come here, tell me what's up'

She was wearing her street clothes, because shift was long over for her, but she came over and Teresa stood up and pulled her into a hug. Vonda held onto her and buried her face into her shoulder, just like when she was little, and Teresa held her tight. Once she had composed herself Teresa asked

'So going to tell me what's up?'

Vonda nodded, and said

'Yeah, but as Auntie Teresa, not Superintendent Colvin'

'Got it, and you are not Officer Wysocki, you are my little girl'

Vonda sniffled and it was silent for a while, but then she said

'I think I love my partner and I'm scared'

Teresa gave her another squeeze, let her go and wiped her tears, saying

'I see, well why are you scared?'

She shrugged as they sat on the couch,

'I don't know, because…I don't know…maybe it has to do with Uncle Jarek or…dad'

Teresa nodded

'Well you know what I think?'

'That I'm being stupid and irrational?'

Teresa smiled,

'No sweetie, I think if your serious about this then go ahead, but if I find out about it as Superintendent and not Auntie then I can't guarantee I can let this slide'

Vonda smiled and nodded

'Well I better get going, thanks Auntie Teresa'

_Present day_

'And that was that, she left, I haven't seen or heard anything since, so I let it slide'

Now that Jarek knew the whole story he was a little calmer, but not by much. Taking a deep breath he stood up and said

'Ok, whatever, I'm going to get something to eat. Want to come?'

Teresa though about it, then said

'Sure, I'm done with this paperwork for today'

She stood up and put on her jacket, and they walked towards the car making small talk. Upon entering the garage Teresa heard laughter, and noticed Jarek heard it as well. The looked around as they made their way to the car and once they got outside they saw Vonda and Isaac sitting on the curb throwing rocks at a pop can on a post.

'Ok no seriously, it's not that hard! How did you pass your firearms test, you can't even hit the can'

Vonda laughed, and both Teresa and Jarek stopped and watched the pair, they were seated on the curb, out of uniform, shoulder to shoulder with a little pile of gravel in front of them. Vonda took a rock and hit the can no worries, but when Isaac tried he missed, and again that pair laughed.

'No Isaac, watch'

She threw another and it hit the can with a satisfying tick, but instead of taking a rock he grabbed Vonda by the sides and tickled her. Her laughter filled the air and the onlookers made their way to the car. They got in and Jarek said

'Ok fine, I guess she is happy, so I will let this one go'

And they drove out into the evening, leaving the two laughing and giggling on the curb.


End file.
